transcendental
by gov the scoffer
Summary: Sequal to the veil...a new threat has come to new York...one that threatens everything splinter and his family have worked so hard to establish...now more than ever the hamato clan need Leonardo...however They believe him to be trapped in the underworld...
1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered down through the leaves...it was crisp and golden...fall was almost over yet it was still warm...the last touch of summer still hung in the air...the world was beautiful...

Leonardo packed moss and dried grass into the hollow of the dead tree...he didn't mind the little insects that shared his home ,spiders and centipedes couldn't hurt him,his scales were too thick...and the family of squirrels storing away seeds and acorns were welcome neighbors...earlier in the spring he had watched the female build a nest out of leaves,later ,when one of their offspring fell out of the tree,he cared for it until it could survive on its own...in the way of wild animals it had forgotten all about him,and climbed away to live with its mate in a different tree...

He found that he enjoyed this life ...it was gentle and slow...he felt happy ...the only thing darkening his existence were the dreams...

Sometimes they were faded and indistinct...other times they were more real than the forest around him...

He saw faces...flashes of color...Red,Orange,Purple and then brown...

Strong emotions assailed him when he saw these ...they flew past so quickly he hardly registered what they were...

Sometimes it was a dark place ...with evil, malicious creatures attacking him...he would struggle and fight...and then just before they overcame him he would see a bright light coming down towards him ...it was warm and comforting...it engulfed him completely ...and thats when he would wake up...

He longed for a night where he could sleep without dreaming...

He never felt like he got any rest...

Leo sat back and surveyed his handy work...it was dry and would feel comfortable tonight ...maybe he could actually sleep ...

Suddenly a sharp pain stabbed through his chest...for a moment it was hard to breath...but then it subsided,leaving a dull ache ...

Leonardo reached up to rub the place that had hurt ,but then realized it wouldn't do any good...he had a hard plastron...not skin or fur...

He frowned...that was the fourth time that had happened...and whenever he felt that pain,a great sadness came with it...a sadness that wasn't his own...but it wasn't foreign either...


	2. Chapter 2

Splinter clenched his teeth as the pain from his old heart shot through his shoulder...the pace maker that was keeping him alive was a constant ache in his chest...he had never gotten used to having a machine inside his body...it had been nearly a year now...a year since he had felt his two sons pain...their fear...it had been too much for him...his heart had given out...

He couldn't remember much about what had happened...all he did know was that one of his sons was gone forever...and the other had been saved...

Donatellos wounds were gone...how it had come about was a mystery to splinter...his son wouldn't tell them what had taken place that night...

He was very quiet...only speaking when someone spoke to him...but the feeling splinter got from Don was for the most part peaceful...the nervous ,frantic searching was over...he had found what he had been looking for...he had found something to believe in...

Until now he hadn't known his son had been an atheist... Somehow he had overlooked the signs...

But all that was past now...

It didn't matter anymore...

He rubbed the skin over his pacemaker and stared at Leonardo's swords hanging from the wall...

I failed you again my son...

I left you alone in the dark when you needed me...I wasn't strong enough...

Be at peace my son...soon I will join you in death...I can feel it...this metal box inside me won't change anything...my heart is already dead...my body just doesn't know it yet...

Splinters eyes brimmed with water...it ran down his fur and left dark trails across his cheek...

I am sorry for the pain you went through .I am sorry this world was so cruel... I wish I could have protected you...

At least You have found comfort now...the suffering is over...

Splinter closed his eyes and reached out with his spirit...yes...he could feel his sons essence...it was not afraid or in pain...it was calm and peaceful...

He rubbed the place over his heart...


	3. Chapter 3

"Its clear..." Mikey's voice came out of the turtle com,Raph grunted in answer as he leaped off the building...

The Chinese gangster faction called the fighting Tongs had taken up residence in the sewers in the weeks following their last battle with the foot...

It had become too dangerous for the turtles to live down in the lair...a few months ago Raph had decided they should all move...

The old blind preist splinter had known had died...the church stood abandoned...it was the perfect place to lay low for a while...

Splinter hadn't recuperated from the ordeal with Leo and Donny...his health was deteriorating rapidly...

He was losing weight...his fur was dull and nearly white...he could hardly stand up on his own ...

Donny was still weak...he usually stayed behind to care for their father while Raph and Mikey went out to patrol the city...

Raph had seen everything...Leo blasting the shredder back into hell...Donny getting pulled in...Leo diving into the pit to save him...

When the ground had closed up and only Donny was there ...He had almost lost it...

Leo couldn't be trapped in hell...he was a truly good person...there wasn't a bad bone in his body...

After he had thought about it a while...Raph realized God wouldn't have left him in there to suffer...Leo went into hell to save Donny...after the portal had closed ,he must have moved on to heaven...surely he would have felt it if Leo was in torment...he would feel something...

There was no doubt in Raphael's mind ...Leo was at peace somewhere...and he was happy...

Raph believed that...

"I see em..."

Down below in the street ,the Wang Kong ,were on the move...they wore red turbans and carried butcher knives...the Tongs mortal enemy were the Wang Kong's...the two gangs had been ruled over by the foot clan but now they were out of the picture ,and the lesser mobs could take over the territory...

They were all enemy's as far as he was concerned...

Raph growled and gripped his sai...

"This is gunna be fun..."


	4. Chapter 4

The grey wolf knealt down out of sight...intently sniffing the many scents on the air...

Siv nodded ,40 or 50 guys...he had expected more than that...he growled in his throat...and reached for his sword...

Mikey was up on the next rooftop...and raph was -wait-where was raph?

"COWABUNGA!"

Siv looked up just in time to see the red banded turtle come barreling down towards the Wang Kong -they tried to leap out of the way but most didn't make it-10 guys fell dead or wounded to lie motionless on the cement in a pool of their own blood-Raphs sai were silver streaks as he charged them -heedless of their weapons -letting out a roar that was primal and savage -the humans were outmatched-but Raph was outnumbered...

Siv shook his head and stepped out from behind the crates...

So much for a sneak attack...

Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Mikey joining the fight,his nunchucks were quick and deadly,just like he was...

Siv layed back his ears and bared his teeth ,his fur rising up in a ridge down his back -

He could smell the humans fear...


End file.
